


Ink Stains On Flower Petals

by tennkuujos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oisuga Week, florist!Oikawa, tattoo artist!Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennkuujos/pseuds/tennkuujos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi is devious and a tease all wrapped up in an innocent smile. He's dangerous, but Oikawa can't help but fall head over heels for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week One: Firsts (First Meeting)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to oisuga week! All of the chapters will be in this same AU. :) This is my first multi-chaptered fiction, and I'm new to writing in the Haikyuu fandom, so I'm sorry if this isn't the best thing ever.I'm sorry if the characters seem out of character. Any criticism and comments are much appreciated :) Thank you. ^^

“And yellow chrysanthemums will let him know you have a secret crush on him!” Oikawa relayed to the group of young girls before him who were looking up to him with rapt attention. “I would suggest forget-me-nots in there, but I doubt any guy would forget such lovely girls!” He said this with a wink and the group of girls practically swooned. They brought the remainder of his yellow chrysanthemums with excited giggles and whispers, multiple eyes looking over the good looking florist that was handing them their flowers. Oikawa waved them off as they left, wishing them luck in their romantic endeavors.

“You really need to stop that, Assikawa.” Iwaizumi said from behind him, annoyance lacing his words. “This is a flower shop, not a host club.”

Oikawa shrugged, picking up a watering can and tipping it over the flowers, watching as the water lightly hit the petals. “I’m just using my charm and good lucks to convince customers to buy things. There’s nothing wrong with that.” He looked up at his friend and smirked. “No need to be jealous of my good looks, Iwa-chan! You’re just as hot as I am!~”

“Just tone it down, Oikawa. It’s excessive at this point, really. One of these days, those girls are going to see through those fake smiles and winks one of these days.” Iwaizumi said, shaking his head with a slightly defeated sigh.

Oikawa merely shrugged once again. “Well, until then, we shall bring in extra profit because of my beautiful face.” He turned away from his friend, moving the flow of water to the other side of the store, running the water over his favorite roses. He began to hum, a soft and pleasant tune to fill the silence of the small shop. He enjoyed these moments of silence when there wasn’t a rush when he could sing softly and enjoy the sight and smells of the flowers that filled his and Iwaizumi’s shop. He knew Iwaizumi liked these moments as well, though he got a passionate look on his face when he was asked to do particularly hard arrangements and sometimes Oikawa would catch this look on his friend’s face when Iwaizumi thought he wasn’t looking.

After about an hour of silence between the two, Iwaizumi was the first to speak up. “You know, there are some guys who just opened up a shop next door. You might have some competition."

Oikawa walked over to Iwaizumi with a confident smirk on his face. “Oh? I’d like to see this ‘competition’,” he threw air quotations at this, “Our flowers are the best, and I’m more informed than anyone in this city and no one has smile and charm like I do. They’re no match for us!”

“No, it’s not another flower shop. No need to get fired up.” Iwaizumi waved dismissively at Oikawa, propping his chin on his hand as he leaned on the counter.  
“Then who’s this competition? Why should I even be worried about them?”

“It’s a tattoo shop.” Iwaizumi held his hand up at Oikawa before he could interrupt. “And the two artists that work there are good looking. And genuinely nice, unlike you. Pretty talented too, if I do say so myself.”

Oikawa pouted and crossed his arms. “And how do you know these two guys?”

“They came in and introduced themselves when I opened the store up. You could have met them too if you showed up on time.” He sent Oikawa a pointed look, as if the other looks over the years ever made Oikawa want to get out of bed early.

“So tough on me, Iwa-chan! You know I’m not a morning person, and you’re so reliable and such a morning person, I trust you to hold down the fort.” He avoided the hand that made its way to his head with a playful giggle. I’m not scared, as if nice smiles could get people to get people to pierce their skin with needles.” Oikawa wrinkled his nose at the thought. He wasn’t fond of needles, nor was he fond of the thought of putting ink on skin forever or poking holes into skin just for a pretty piece of metal to sit there.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “They were telling me they were already booked for the day. Apparently they went personally handed out flyers that announced their opening. So, they must be doing something right.” Iwaizumi reached over and flicked Oikawa’s forehead lightly. “Imagine how nice and professional you have to be to convince people to ‘pierce their skin with needles.’”

“Not even you, my sweet, cute Iwa-chan, could convince me to get a tattoo or a piercing. I am pure and my skin is pure, like it always has been.”

Iwaizumi snorted at this and shook his head. “Yes, you’re the picture of innocence and purity.” He said with a deadpan expression.

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi and turned away from him with a sigh. “I think we can close a little early today, I don’t think anyone else is coming in and we don’t have any orders that need to be done.”

Iwaizumi nodded in agreement. “That’s fine by me.”

Oikawa hummed happily skipping over to the door to lock it. Before he could turn the lock, a man came up to it, the sweetest grin that Oikawa had seen on a person plastered on his face and his hand up in a wave. The bright smile, though, wasn’t what had Oikawa staring at the man instead of moving to open the door for him.

He was dressed in what Oikawa would call “high school scene kid” garb, for lack of a better description, complete with grey skinny jeans that showed off long, shapely legs, chucks, and a black V-neck shirt that revealed sharp collarbones and fit tightly over a muscled chest and broad shoulders. What stood out the most about the man, however, were the tattoos that seemed to cover every inch of his arms and presumably his chest, from what he could see the low cut shirt revealed. Oikawa wondered why anyone would dye their hair that shade of grey and why it was even necessary to have the left and right side of his lip pierced or why his earlobes needed to be stretched that wide. Despite the fact that this man’s looks weren’t what he was used to seeing and that he didn’t really understand why anyone thought it was cool to dress this way, he couldn’t help but flush at how undeniably attractive this man was.

For once, someone else’s beauty left Oikawa speechless and he could hardly keep his mouth closed.

After a moment of staring, he felt the sharp pain of a hand slapping the back of his head and a grunt of annoyance from Iwaizumi. He looked behind him to Iwaizumi, a small pout on his face.

“Don’t be rude, Assikawa. He’s one of the guys from next door, let him in.”

Oh.

Oh.

This was Oikawa’s competition from next door. He didn’t want to voice it out loud, but his friend was right. This man could possibly give him a run for his money. Even his brown eyes were a prettier shade of brown than Oikawa’s own. 

Oikawa did his best to clear his mind and open the door for the other man with the best and most charming smile he could put on.

“Ah! Hello, you must be one of the new guys from next door!”

The grey haired man nodded and held out his hand in greeting to Oikawa. “I am indeed. I’m Sugawara Koushi!”

Oikawa smiled at the man, one that even Iwaizumi could see was genuine. “Nice to meet you, Sugawara-san. I’m Oikawa Tooru.” He grabbed Sugawara’s hand that was held out to him and shook it, noting that his hands were incredibly soft for someone who worked with his hands all day. He put on his most devious and charming face, then, opting to lightly tease the man. “I hope we don’t put you out of business.~”

Much to Oikawa’s surprise, Sugawara laughed as he let go of Oikawa’s hand. “We’ll try to do the same, Oikawa-san. My co-owner, Daichi, is very good at what he does and people pay good money to just even come see him.” He didn’t expect Sugawara to tease back, much less send him a smirk and a devious wink of his own. “Hm, maybe we’ll send the ladies who want to confess their love to him over to you.”

Oikawa let out a soft laugh, surprised that someone teased him back that wasn’t Iwaizumi. “We’ll appreciate the patronage. And I’ll hold you to that, Suga-chan. I better see Daichi’s name on the order forms from now on!”

Sugawara giggled at him and turned to leave with a small wave. “I’m looking forward to being your neighbor, Oikawa-kun!”

Oikawa waved back, straining to keep a pleasant smile on his face. Once out of sight, Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, a truly concerned expression on his face. “I’ll have to step up my game, Iwa-chan. That Suga-chan is dangerous!”

Iwaizumi scoffed and lightly tapped Oikawa’s head with his fist. “He’s harmless. You just feel threatened because he can play the exact game you can.”

Oikawa pouted and swatted Iwaizumi’s hand away from his head, mumbling, “He’s very dangerous, Iwa-chan. Very sneaky and dangerous.”

“Just shut up and lock the doors so we can go home.”


	2. Day 2- Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t want to see his dumb face…”
> 
> “You think he’s cute, don’t you?”
> 
> “Excuse me?”
> 
> “You think he’s cute and you can’t handle it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late for day 2! I was so tired the other day, so I apologize! I should have day three up tonight, though! Thanks for all the kudos, I'm happy people are reading. :)

Oikawa growled at the order forms before him for the umpteenth time that day, the pen he was gripping in his hand threatening to break in his hands. For a brief moment, he resented choosing the pink stationary upon which he always wrote them and he resented ever allowing people to have personal messages written on them. Even the cute messages on the cards had some of the best lines he used on people, lines he told the shy girls that came into his shop to use on their crushes at school. He never imagined being such a romantic, talented florist, kind and gentle to all those who came to his shop for whatever needs they had, would ever back fire on him like it did today.

As Oikawa was jabbing the pen into the paper, his scowl growing even more, Iwaizumi walked in with their lunch, an eyebrow raised at his irate friend. Even though most of Oikawa’s winks and smiles to customers were fake (being long-time friends with him awarded Iwaizumi insight on his true expressions), he had never seen the other man so irritated, especially in the job he loved.

Iwaizumi sighed, walking over to Oikawa and putting the bag of their lunch down on the counter. Oikawa didn’t bother looking up or make flashy gestures at Iwaizumi like he normally did when he brought lunch.

“Oi, Assikawa! If you keep stabbing the paper like that, you’ll ruin the form.”

Oikawa snapped his head up, his hands relaxing slightly and he sent a truly fake grin to his friend. 

“Ah! Sorry, Iwa-chan! You know me, I always get ahead of myself when it comes to work.” He added on a fake giggle that made Iwaizumi scoff.

“How long have we known each other, Oikawa?”

“Oh, is Iwa-chan going to get sentimental on me?”

Iwaizumi reached out a hand and lightly smacked the back of Oikawa’s head, causing the other man to let out a betrayed whine.

“Just answer the question!”

“Ah, fifteen years, I believe.”

“Right, and you don’t think that somewhere along the line, in those fifteen years, I wouldn’t be able to tell when something is bothering you?”

Oikawa giggled once again, nervously and scratching the back of his neck. 

“Ah! You’ve caught me, Iwa-chan! You’re just too smart for me!” 

Oikawa laughed humorlessly and reached over to begin eating his lunch, not wanting to continue the discussion. Iwaizumi took this as a hint to drop it, and he began to eat as well. The two ate in silence, the only noise was the faint music that usually played through the shop and Oikawa slurping at his noodles. Iwaizumi was the one to clean up when they were done, and he took it upon himself to begin watering the flowers.

Oikawa propped his elbow on the counter, placing his chin in his hand and sighing in Iwaizumi’s direction. Iwaizumi didn’t bother looking over at him, so he sighed louder, hoping to get his attention. When this didn’t work, he let out a low whine and laid out on the counter, which finally elicited a response from the other man. Iwaizumi walked over to him with a long sigh and tapping him on the back of the head.

“Is there a reason as to why you’re being irritating and unproductive?”

Oikawa didn’t lift up his head as he spoke. “I don’t want to finish those orders.”

Iwaizumi was slightly surprised at this. Oikawa enjoyed filling the orders in his pretty, looped writing and he loved putting together the flowers.

“And why is that?”

Oikawa mumbled something incomprehensive and Iwaizumi tapped his head again.

“Speak up!”

“They’re all for Suga-chan!”

“Huh?”

“All the orders are for Suga-chan and I’m tired of writing his name and writing cute confessions for him!”

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows at this, slightly unsure of how to respond to Oikawa reacting like this.

“Uh-“

“Apparently! It’s his birthday today, how these girls found this out I will never know, and they all think today is a good day to confess their undying love to him!”

“Well-“

“And they’re all using my best lines! How unfair, Iwa-chan!”

“So, you’re jealous?”

Oikawa scoffed. “Of course not! I’m just irritated that all these girls took my lines to confess to the resident punk boy.”

Iwaizumi shook his head at Oikawa with a long, suffering sigh.

“Iwa-chan! This is a real problem! He’s stealing the spotlight from me. He thinks he’s so much cuter than me, with his dumb, refreshing smile and how my customers come in here and show of their tattoos that he gave them. It must be irritating to have to sit under all that ego for two hours as he pokes your skin with needles.”

“The only one with an ego here is you, Shittykawa. He’s a genuinely nice guy and he’s good looking, unlike you.”

Oikawa let out a distressed noise and crossed his arms with a pout.

“Just be happy that we’re getting a lot of orders. Who cares who they go to? In fact, you should go thank him for getting us so many customers.”

“I care! I have to do the deliveries and there is no way in hell that I’ll go over there and hand over all these flowers to him. I don’t want to see his dumb face…”

“You think he’s cute, don’t you?”

“Excuse me?”

“You think he’s cute and you can’t handle it.”

“Eh? Iwa-chan, that’s completely untrue!”

“Is it? You constantly talk about his ‘dumb face’ and you get this stupid look on your face when he walks by the shop and smiles at you.”

“No way, Iwa-chan!”

“I’m not saying you’re in love with him, I’m just saying you think he’s cute.”

Oikawa let out a low pitched whine and laid across the counter once more, turning his face away from Iwaizumi, hiding the slight flush that was beginning to bloom on his face. Iwaizumi shook his again, idly wondering if he would eventually get whiplash from the amount of times he would shake his head at Oikawa’s childish antics. He gathered up the orders that Oikawa had made thus far for Sugawara and placed them together onto the counter next to him.

“Take these over to him. Gather up that annoying charm you have and actually talk to him. Plus, it’s also his birthday so be nice and wish him that.”

Oikawa groaned and looked over at Iwaizumi as he leveled a glare at him. He let out a small breath of defeat and removed himself from atop the counter.

“Fine, but I’m only doing this because you told me, Iwa-chan!”

He grabbed a basket, the amount of flowers being too much for him to carry just in his arms. Iwaizumi ruffled Oikawa’s head and smiled fondly.

“Be nice to him, and try not to tease him too much.”

Oikawa nodded in agreement, but not without a small pout on his lips. He looked to Iwaizumi, an idea popping into his head.

“Hey, Iwa-chan. What flowers do you think Suga-chan would like?”

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow, and thought about it silently for a moment. He walked toward the back of the store, putting together a small bouquet of flowers and handing them to Oikawa, half of them red and the other half white. Oikawa tilted his head and put them in the basket.

“Amaryllis and gardenia? But, Iwa-chan, they mean-“

“No matter what they mean, honestly, he won’t know the meaning behind them. They look nice together and Sugawara-san will like them.”

Oikawa nodded hesitantly, but turned to make his way out of the shop. He didn’t want to admit that he was slightly nervous, he really shouldn’t have been nervous. He had only met Sugawara a month before and they hardly talked beyond mentions of the weather being nice, and Sugawara complimenting how beautiful the bouquets he made were. But, if he were honest to himself, he couldn’t keep the flush that stayed on his face down because, well, Sugawara was pretty cute. And, if he were honest to himself, he really did want to get to know Sugawara better and he wanted to be at the receiving end of those sweet smiles more often.

Not that he would ever admit that out loud though.

Oikawa took a short breath before entering the tattoo shop, the sounds of buzzing and some heavy rock tune filled the small shop. This combination of sounds would have sounded annoying had someone said that they would be together, but it was mildly soothing and they didn’t bombard his ears. It looked as if Daichi was the only one tattooing at the moment, Sugawara across from him with a sketchbook and his pencil moving across it.

Daichi was the first to look up with him, a smirk coming across his face. He looked at Sugawara and nodded to Oikawa, prompting him to stop drawing, his eyes wide with a smile when they turned to look at Oikawa. He put down the sketchbook and walked over to Oikawa, a wide grin on his face that made Oikawa’s heart skip a beat. 

“Oikawa-san! Nice to see you again! What brings you here?”

Sugawara said this so nicely, his deep honey tone was so sweet in his ears that he was almost distracted from the question he was being asked. Oikawa did his best to hide his blush, gathering what Iwaizumi called his “natural charm” to get himself through this conversation.

“Ah, well! It seems as if Daichi-san isn’t the popular one around here. So sneaky, Suga-chan!” He gestured to the basket full of flowers. “Apparently, you seem to have wooed girls by poking their skin a million times with a tiny needle. You must teach me your ways, Suga-chan!”

Sugawara let out a tiny giggle, a sound that rang in Oikawa’s ears like bells. 

“Hopefully I didn’t put you out too much, Oikawa-san!”

Oikawa waved his hand dismissively. “No worries, Suga-chan! You can’t help that beautiful smile of yours attracting so many people.”

He watched Sugawara’s cheeks dust slightly with pink as he held out his hands for the flowers. “Teasing isn’t nice, Oikawa! But really, thank you. These look really pretty!”

Oikawa held out the basket, their hands brushing slightly as Sugawara took it from him. He let out a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Those top few are from me. Iwaizumi mentioned that it was your birthday so…”

Sugawara positively beamed at Oikawa, picking up the small bouquet to his nose and inhaling.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san! These are lovely!”

“A-ah. Yeah…”

Sugawara paused, looking at the flowers before putting on a sly smirk.

“You know, Oikawa, I know a few things about flowers.”

“Oh?” Oikawa became more nervous with hearing that.

“Mhm, I’m quite the romantic and I’ve spent some time learning the meanings of flowers.”

Oikawa stayed silent, speechless for once.

“Amaryllis and gardenia? I’m happy you think I have stunning beauty-“

“I think I hear Iwa-chan calling-!”

“And that I’m sweet! I’m so flattered.” He said with a giggle.

Oikawa spluttered. “Whatever! Iwa-chan picked them.” He waved his hand, turning away from Sugawara so he wouldn’t see his blushing face. He called out a fast goodbye, leaving the shop as fast as he could.

Daichi looked up again at Sugawara, the smirk returning on his face.

“You two are cute.”

“Oh, hush, Daichi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! And thanks for reading :)


	3. Day 3- Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa really hates Mondays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nocturnal so all these are a day late and I'm sorry. Also, I was really stuck on this chapter so I apologize for the poor quality. I'm not on my game this weekend.

Oikawa sighed, his back against the counter as he crossed his legs in front of him and he gazed out of the window at the rain pounding against it. On any other day, he genuinely enjoyed the rain. He liked snuggling under a blanket on his couch at home watching bad romantic movies with Iwaizumi. But, today decided to be a stereotypical Monday, clouds hanging low since early that morning and torrential rains pouring from them. It didn’t help that Mondays were already slow at the shop, but the rain seemed to keep everyone away, no one even passing the shop by. To make matters worse, Iwaizumi had Mondays off, so Oikawa spent most of the day, alone and daydreaming as he listened to the rain hit the building.

He contemplated closing early for a moment, but decided against it, hoping that the rain would let up or that Iwaizumi would come entertain him, but such was not the case. He was inexplicably bored and he was having a hard time finding something to do, fidgeting from restlessness and pacing around the store. All the orders for the week had been done, he was done watering his flowers for the day, and he even made a couple bouquets to set up in displays. Now, he had two hours until the shop closed, and not a single person had come in. Oikawa hummed to himself, finally deciding after thinking on it more that it was best if he did close up the store for the day. 

Slightly disappointed that he would have to close early, he made his way to the door to lock it. However, he was stopped by someone opening the door as he was about to lock it. 

“Oikawa-san!” 

His eyes widened at the cheerful greeting, surprised that Sugawara was standing at his door.

“Hi, Suga-chan!” He gave his own happy greeting and smile, and he silently hoped that Sugawara didn’t notice the flush on his face. “Why don’t you come in?”

Sugawara nodded and Oikawa moved aside to let him in. He flipped the open sign to “closed” and he locked the door, the sound causing Sugawara to look at him with his eyebrow raised.

“Are you closing?” 

“Yeah, I haven’t had anyone come in yet today and I don’t think I’ll have anyone coming in at this point.”

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Sugawara looked so apologetic and sincere. 

Honestly, he’s just too cute, Oikawa thought.

“I can go-“

Oikawa waved him off, smiling gently at him. “No, no! It’s no trouble, really.”

“If you’re sure…”

Oikawa nodded motioning for Sugawara to follow him into the back of the store.

“And what do I owe the pleasure of being in Suga-chan’s presence?”

Sugawara snorted, bumping his shoulder against Oikawa’s playfully and giving him an amused smile that made Oikawa’s heart skip a beat.

This was getting dangerous for his heart.

“It’s been slow next door too, and Daichi said I could sketch there but he likes that loud music.” Sugawara wrinkled his nose at this. “So, I figured I would come over here and ask if I could sketch here, if that’s okay with you?”

Sugawara put on a sweet grin and any thought that Oikawa might have had of telling him no went out the window.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Just be sure to focus on drawing and not the beautiful florist before you!”

Sugawara giggled, sitting against the nearest wall and untucked the sketchbook from under his arm, propping it against his lap.

“I’ll do my best to resist you, Oikawa-san.” He smirked and sent a wink to Oikawa, making the man flush slightly.

Oikawa walked over to the radio, putting in a CD that was a mix of some of his favorite indie bands. He turned the music low, hoping it wouldn’t bother the other man in the room.

“Is this okay, Suga-chan?”

Sugawara looked up and nodded. “Yeah, I actually really like this band.”

Oikawa beamed at the statement moving to sit in front of Sugawara. He rarely saw Sugawara up close like this, his eyelids drooped low as his face was set in a determined expression. Oikawa propped an elbow up on his knee with his chin in his hand, his head tilted to the side as he watched Sugawara draw.  
It was strangely erotic, in Oikawa’s opinion, seeing him slightly hunched over with his tongue sticking out slightly and his long, nimble fingers wound around the pencil that moved swiftly over the paper. He noted the cute mole under the man’s left eye, not having noticed it until now. He guiltily admitted that whenever he saw Sugawara, he focused on the piercings below his lip and the holes in his ears. His neck was long and elegant, the long grey hair extended down past the long neck to his shoulders, curling at the ends. He was honestly glad for this opportunity to see him up close, and Oikawa didn’t think he could ever get tired of staring at Sugawara’s face.

Oikawa laid out on the floor in front of Sugawara, smiling mischievously at him. He reached over and poked at his leg, causing Sugawara to look up at him.

“Hey, Suga-chan! Draw me like one of your French girls!~”

The joke made Sugawara laugh and Oikawa laughed along with him as he sat back up. It took a couple of minutes for the two of them to calm down, but Oikawa moved slightly closer to Sugawara, taking up looking up at him again with a smile.

Sugawara let out another giggle and leaned toward Oikawa with a lazy smile on his face.

“Well, you are pretty enough to draw, Oikawa-san. Though, I don’t want any lawsuits when people request your beautiful face tattooed on them.”

Oikawa blushed lightly, reaching a finger out to tap Sugawara’s nose. “Well, if that happens, I’m sure we can come up with an agreement that benefits the both of us.~”

Oikawa was pleased when Sugawara’s face turned red, and he let out an amused laugh. Sugawara didn’t reply, but he was still red and biting his lip to hide a smile that was threatening to come across his face.

Oikawa moved his eyes down to Sugawara’s arms, gazing at the multiple tattoos that moved from his wrists to his shoulders. Despite his preconceived notions about tattoos and   
piercings, he couldn’t help but think that those things suited Sugawara and instead of taking away from his beauty, it added to it. Without really thinking about it, he reached out his hand to touch Sugawara’s arms, marveling at the ink that covered his skin. He nervously ran his fingers up his forearm, his skin was soft, contrary to what Oikawa was thinking about his skin being rough.

Sugawara hummed but made no move to stop him. “I know there’s a lot, I just got a little addicted.” He used the arm that Oikawa wasn’t exploring to nervously run his fingers through his hair.

Oikawa just smiled up at him. “They look really pretty, Suga-chan! Did you design them?”

“Most of mine were made by me, yes. Daichi designed some of them too.”

He nodded at Sugawara and continued to look at the tattoos on his arms, moving his attention to the other arm that was equally as beautiful as the one he was just looking at.

“You’re really talented, these are really pretty.” Oikawa put on a charming grin. “Pretty just like you, Suga-chan!”

Sugawara snorted, leaning his elbows on his knees so he could be comfortable while Oikawa continued to touch his tattoos.

“You can call me Koushi, you know.”

Oikawa looked at him with a slightly puzzled look.

“I’m letting you touch my tattoos, I think we’re on that level.”

Oikawa nodded and beamed. “Hm, Kou-chan!”

Sugawara giggled, escaping Oikawa’s wondering hand to ruffle his hair.

“You know, you really need to stop being so cute, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa’s face burned at the compliment and looked down to his lap, muttering, “Stop that.”

The hand that was ruffling his hair became more tangled in the locks, Sugawara now running his hand through the soft strands. It was then that Oikawa became more aware of how close the other man was to him, their knees touching and Sugawara’s face merely inches from his own. He could feel Sugawara’s hot breath on his lips and he idly wondered when the last time he genuinely wanted to kiss someone so badly.

He leaned in closely, stopping just before Sugawara’s lips, leaving it up to him to close the gap. Oikawa was pleasantly surprised when Sugawara pressed his soft lips against his own, and he had never felt like this from just a small kiss. The moment was over just as fast as it had came and the two men looked at each other through heavy lidded eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word.

Sugawara’s eyes widened after a moment, untangling his hand from Oikawa’s hair as he quickly stood up. He tucked his sketchbook under his arm and ran his and through his hair.

“Ah! I’m really…uh.” He stuttered and bit at his lip. “I’m really sorry for that!”

He scrambled out of the door into the rain, leaving Oikawa to stare after him.

Oikawa groaned and burrowed his face into his hands.

“I really hate Mondays.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first kiss scene I've written in like 2 years.


	4. Day 4- Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is upset, Iwaizumi tries to help, and Sugawara uses an opportunity to make his feelings known,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments and kudos thus far! And sorry this is soooo late!

“Oikawa-san, what’s wrong?”

Oikawa was draped over the counter, sighing long and breathy for a better part of the day, annoying Iwaizumi and worrying the patrons of the shop who had been frequenting it. The one talking to them, Yachi, had been in the flower shop almost every week to buy flowers for her current girlfriend upon its opening. Besides Iwaizumi, she would be able to tell that something was truly bothering him and that he wasn’t being his usual hyper or whiny self. She did, however, have more patience with him than Iwaizumi did when he was like this.

“Don’t bother he won’t say anything.” Iwaizumi had said from behind her, his face contorted into a much deeper frown than usual as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Oikawa merely let out a low pitched whine and turned himself away from them.

Yachi tilted her head in a questioning manner. “How long has he been like this?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I don’t know. Since Tuesday?” He paused to look at Oikawa who began to stare longingly out the door. “He keeps looking out the door like that as if he’s expecting someone to come in and he perks up slightly when he hears the bell to the door then looks dejected when someone comes in.”

Yachi nodded, taking in the information he was telling her. “That _is_ pretty odd, even for Oikawa-san.”

Iwaizumi ran a tired hand through his hair and let out a tired sigh. “I’m actually worried about him, he’s never like this. Usually if something bothers him, I just sit him in front of his favorite alien shows and after a while he just starts spilling and he’s fine the next day. But this,” He gestured to Oikawa, who was sighing once again with his hands dangling over the other side of the counter. “This has never happened before.”

Yachi looked at Oikawa for a moment, pondering what could have him acting so down that he wouldn’t even talk to Iwaizumi. She then turned to look up at Iwaizumi, a theory for his strange behavior popping into her head.

“Say, Iwaizumi-san, has Oikawa-san mentioned liking anyone or confessing to anyone?”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows shot up for a moment in surprise before furrowing down in thought. Oikawa hadn’t mentioned confessing to anyone and he hadn’t fully confessed to probably having a crush on Sugawara. He doubted that Oikawa would confess to Sugawara in a spur of the moment confession. Yet, it was sort of odd that Oikawa kept looking out the door like he expected someone to come in.

“Well, he hasn’t really admitted to liking anyone, but I have had my sneaking suspicions of who he might like.”

Yachi’s face lit up at this, hoping that she had found a possible solution to Oikawa’s problem. “Oh, really? Who is it, then?”

“One of the guys in the tattoo shop next door, Sugawara. Oikawa talked like he was irritated at Sugawara’s very existence, but I could tell he started to really warm up to him.”

“Wait, you mean Suga-san? That’s who he’s hung up about?” Yachi asked in surprise. She walked over to Oikawa, giggling slightly and reaching out to pat his head. “Oh, Oikawa-san. Only you would fall for a man whose smile makes people get tattoos on a whim.”

Oikawa let out a long, defeated groan and looked up at Yachi, tears welling up in his eyes. “He is the worst, isn’t he? Walking in here with that dumb smile of his, introducing himself and playing it off like his friend is the one girls are tripping over their feet and not him.” He grumbled and put his head back down with another sigh.

Iwaizumi piped up from behind her. “You know Sugawara-san?”

She nodded as she continued to run a comforting hand through Oikawa’s hair. “Yeah, Kiyoko got a few of her tattoos done by him. And a lot of my friends keep trying to come up with excuses to go there, so, yeah we kinda know each other.”

“He’s so _mean_ , Ya-chan!” Oikawa whined while shaking his head. “He _knows_ that stupid, pretty smile of his will get him whatever he wants. He thinks that everything is fine if he just smiles but I know he’s not that nice, nope, no he is not!”

Yachi and Iwaizumi snorted at the same time, causing Oikawa to look at them with a glare. “Fine, fine don’t believe me, but I know the truth.”

“And pray tell us, Oikawa, what did he do that was so mean?”

“I kinda have to go with Iwaizumi-san on this one. Sugawara is really nice, I can’t see him doing anything mean, honestly.”

This caused Oikawa to stand up, crossing his arms with an all knowing smirk on his face. “He came in here on Monday, just as I was about to close with that nice little smile of his, asking if he could sketch in here. And I, being the nice man I am, allowed him to do so.”

Iwaizumi snorted at his last statement, earning him a glare from Oikawa and a slap on the arm from Yachi who urged Oikawa to continue.

“And he just sits there, all quiet and drawing. He also has the audacity to look pretty while he does this, like how rude is that? I got bored, of course, it was quiet and raining and he was just sitting there all stupidly adorable, so I sat in front of him and I was looking at his tattoos. They’re so pretty up close and he even let me touch them!” Oikawa sighed dreamily as Yachi and Iwaizumi exchanged puzzled looks. “His skin is so soft, and is it necessary for him to look pretty every waking moment? No, I don’t think so. Then he started running his fingers through my hair, you know how I love that, Iwa-chan, and I leaned close to him but _he_ was the one that kissed _me._ ”

Both Yachi and Iwaizumi gasped at this.

“He kissed you?! That’s what’s had you upset for the past four days?” Iwaizumi growled, hoping that Oikawa wouldn’t be so upset over something that was potentially good.

“What happened, then, Oikawa-san? Are you mad that he kissed you?”

Oikawa shook his head and sighed, leaning over the counter once again. “No, it’s not that. I really wanted him to kiss me and when he did, I was really happy…but…”

“But?”

Oikawa bit at his trembling lip and looked down at the ground. “He ran off after he kissed me, saying he was sorry over and over again.”

Yachi winced on his behalf and began running her fingers through his hair again. “I’m sorry he did that. Maybe you made him nervous?”

“What if I’m a bad kisser, Ya-chan? What if he hates me because I’m horrible at kissing and he doesn’t think I’m cute anymore?”

“I’m sure that’s not it Oikawa-san. Maybe he thought you didn’t like it?”

Oikawa merely let out another long groan, burrowing his face into the counter as Yachi continued to move her hand in as a soothing manner as possible. She looked up at Iwaizumi and gave him a distressed look, not knowing how to make Oikawa feel better. After a moment, Iwaizumi patted her on the shoulder as he formulated a plan to help Oikawa.

“Can you stay here for me? I’m going to go see if I can maybe help fix this.”

Yachi nodded, giving a gentle smile to Iwaizumi as he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it before exiting the store quickly. Oikawa lifted his head, watching as he left and walked out of sight.

“What is he doing?”

Yachi shrugged. “I don’t know, but we can trust him.” She gave Oikawa a small smile as he burrowed his head back down with another whine.

Iwaizumi never interfered with Oikawa’s personal life, even being somewhat protective of his best friend he knew that Oikawa could solve his own problems. Iwaizumi would merely give him advice when asked and if Oikawa didn’t take it, then that was for him to decide. And Oikawa was a strong person who bounced back from mistakes he made and got right back up when he was down. However, he knew Oikawa would not be the one to prompt fixing things with Sugawara and as much faith as he put into his friend, Iwaizumi just wanted to be of some help. Just a nudge in the right direction wouldn’t hurt.

So, he walked over to the tattoo shop next door with relative quickness, careful not to crumple the paper that was in his hand. He waved shortly at Daichi who seemed to be the only one in the store at the moment.

“Good afternoon, Iwaizumi. What can I help you with?” Daichi asked, curiosity lacing his voice. “If you’re here for Suga, he’s in the back doing a piercing.”

“No, no, I actually came to talk to you about Sugawara.”

Daichi hesitated. “Okay, what is it?”

“Has Sugawara been acting…Not himself lately?”

Daichi arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. “He has, actually. Ever since Monday after he went to your store he’s been a bit jumpy. Would you happen to know what happened?”

Iwaizumi shrugged, though he was relieved that this had some effect on Sugawara too. “Somewhat, yes. Apparently Sugawara kissed Oikawa and ran off and neither of them have talked about it. I don’t know, but I do know that Oikawa is down and out about it.”

Daichi nodded, drumming his fingers against his chin. “Ah, I thought his little crush on Oikawa had something to do about it.”

“I have an idea, it may or may not work, but if Sugawara wants to pursue something romantic with Oikawa, this might help.” Iwaizumi held up the piece of paper.

Daichi leaned forward with a small smirk. “By all means, if it’ll help them. What’s the plan?”

Iwaizumi held out the piece of paper to Daichi, who took it and looked at its contents. “After he’s done, give this to Sugawara and tell him to buy these. We close at seven tonight, so tell him to bring them by before then.”

“Are you sure it’ll work?”

“Of course, it’s a romantic gesture and Oikawa loves those.”

Daichi nodded, giving Iwaizumi a smile. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Iwaizumi waved a goodbye as he exited the shop and as he walked back into his own shop, he hoped that this would all work out.

A few hours later had Iwaizumi drumming his fingers irritably on the counter while Oikawa was still draping over it, muttering about “dumb smiles”. Yachi had left not too long after he had arrived back at the store, having to go home and do something important. Oikawa didn’t seem any happier or even anything remotely better than he had been all week, but Iwaizumi had been trying to keep his hopes high that Sugawara would pull through.

It was about ten minutes until seven, and Iwaizumi had not seen a single silver head walk through the door. He was sincerely hoping that he hadn’t read this all wrong and he hoped that there wasn’t any miscommunication between him and Daichi. However, it was getting really close to closing time and Sugawara hadn’t even popped in with some excuse not to show up with what he had asked.

Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head slightly. He honestly had faith in this plan and it didn’t work and he wondered if he was more disappointed in Sugawara or himself. He made to walk over and lock the door when it opened suddenly, the bell hanging off of it ringing harshly.

He smirked when he saw a panting and ruffled looking Sugawara with a bunch of flowers in his hands and a faint blush beneath his cheeks. Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa, pulling him up by the back of his shirt.

“Oi, look. Someone’s here to see you!”

Oikawa picked up his head and made a panicked expression when he saw Sugawara. He looked to Iwaizumi who sighed and pushed him towards Sugawara, causing him to stumble a bit. Sugawara walked over to him, handing the bunch of flowers toward him before speaking.

“Daichi advised that I get these for you, as both an apology and a romantic gesture.” Sugawara’s voice trembled slightly, but went unnoticed by Oikawa smiling happily at him. Oikawa grabbed the flowers and inhaled them, sending Sugawara an even bigger grin.

“Aw, Kou-chan! So sweet!” Oikawa cooed as he cradled the flowers to his chest. “These are perfect, thank you!”

Sugawara smiled, shuffling his feet nervously. “I’m honestly sorry about the other day. I got nervous because I thought you didn’t want me to kiss you, but I really like you and if you want, I’d like to take you out some time.” Sugawara looked back at Oikawa, a nervous smile still on his face.

Oikawa blushed, but smiled a genuinely sweet smile. “I like you too and I’d love to go out with you some time!”

They both hugged each other goodbye, Sugawara having to go back home and Oikawa having to help close up the store. Oikawa hummed happily, sniffing the flowers as he skipped into the office. Iwaizumi just let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and leaned against the counter.

That would be the last time Iwaizumi ever helped anyone with their love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hopefully be caught up with this today! Thanks for sticking around :)


	5. Day 5- Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara convinces Oikawa to get a tattoo and holds his hand while he gets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help with sliding in some Iwadai here. :P Thanks for all the nice comments and kudos. :)

“Get a tattoo with me!”

The statement was sudden and said in such a cheery tone that Oikawa couldn’t help but snap his head up at Sugawara with wide eyes. Sugawara was leaning across the counter as he had been for most of his lunch hour, his eyes glued to Oikawa as if working was the most interesting thing in the world to watch him do. And of course, he wasn’t surprised that Sugawara’s infamous sweet smile was plastered across his face and was directed at Oikawa, as if challenging him to say no. Oikawa snorted and returned his eyes back to the orders he was trying to fill out.

Oikawa looked back up when Sugawara nudged him, the same smile still plastered on his face.

“Come on, get a tattoo with me. It’ll be fun!”

Oikawa snorted at this and shook his head. “Isn’t there something about getting a tattoo with your significant other that’s supposed to be really taboo?”

Sugawara shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. But I’m not saying we get each other’s names tattooed on us, or that we should even get matching tattoos. Just…get one with me. You can hold my hand if you’re scared!”

Oikawa blushed, scoffing at the notion of being scared. “I’m not afraid. I just don’t want anything permanent on my skin.” He side eyed Sugawara. “Do you even have any more skin to fit another tattoo on?”

Sugawara nodded affirmatively. “Of course I do! I wouldn’t suggest we get one if I didn’t.” He reached out and grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and stroked the inside of it. “You should get a flower right here, it’d look really pretty. And I can ask Daichi to do it so you can hold my hand while you get it.”

“And what will you be getting?”

Sugawara paused and pondered the question, settling for a shrug. “I don’t know. I’ll just let Daichi surprise me.”

Oikawa gasped at that and looked at Sugawara with his mouth wide open. “You trust him that much? I don’t think I’d even trust Iwa-chan near me with a needle.” He shuddered at the thought.

“So, you’ll get a tattoo with me?” Sugawara was beaming now and Oikawa didn’t think he could say no. Besides, how bad could it be really?

“Fine, fine. You got me. Those are some shady business practices you have there, Kou-chan!”

Sugawara giggled as he stood up. “Well, I can’t rely on my pretty face like you can.” He winked at Oikawa who did his best to hide the blush on his face. “I’ll go let Daichi know and you can come over when you close up, alright?”

“Sure, sounds fine! See you later, Kou-chan!”

Sugawara kissed Oikawa on the cheek before turning to leave, wiggling his fingers in a cute wave as he exited through the door. He returned to his paperwork, working diligently so that when Iwaizumi came back with their lunch, he could have a work free hour. He wondered how Iwaizumi would react to him deciding to get a tattoo. He probably wouldn’t really care, though he would probably make sure that Oikawa took extra care not to get it infected. Oikawa was terrible at taking scheduled medicine, often prompting Iwaizumi to text him like clockwork to remind him to do so when he was sick, so it wouldn’t surprise him if he did that now.

Oikawa kept working, his pen scratching swiftly against the paper as he blew through them with ease. As he worked, he thought of what he would get tattooed. Would it be a cliché to get a rose tattoo? Probably, but when he looked down at his wrist and imagined there being his favorite flower in red, he couldn’t help but feel excited.

Just as he finished his papers, Iwaizumi walked into the shop with a takeout bag in his hand. He looked up and waved to Iwaizumi, saying a cheery “Hello!” as he grabbed the bag from him. Oikawa placed it on the counter with a happy hum, causing Iwaizumi to raise an eyebrow at him.

“What has you happier than usual?” Iwaizumi questioned as Oikawa handed him his food.

“Ah, Kou-chan was here to visit earlier!” Oikawa said before he began to take a bite out of his sandwich.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Of course. I should have smelled the lovesick air the moment I walked in. How is lover boy doing?”

“Good! We’re getting tattoos today!”

“I’m sorry but did you just say ‘we’?” Iwaizumi asked incredulously.

Oikawa nodded, turning to smile at his friend. “Dai-chan is going to do it!” He took another bite of his sandwich. “And, Kou-chan says he’s just going to let Dai-chan surprise him! Can you imagine just letting someone put whatever they want on you permanently? Kou-chan is so trusting of his friend!” Oikawa gushed, causing Iwaizumi to roll his eyes once more.

“And what do you intend to get etched into your skin forever?”

“A red rose. On my wrist! It’ll be so pretty!~”

Iwaizumi nodded. “You have fun with that. I’m not going with you to hold your hand.”

Oikawa laughed, patting Iwaizumi on the shoulder. “I have Kou-chan for that! Although…” His voice dropped low to match the sly grin that came across his face. “You can always come to watch Dai-chan work!”

Iwaizumi scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Oikawa noticed the faint blush on his face. “And why would I do that?”

“Because, you may think I don’t pay attention to anything but don’t think for a second that I haven’t noticed you checking him out.”

Iwaizumi growled and picked up a chip to throw at a now giggling Oikawa. “Shut up, Shittykawa!”

A few hours later, Oikawa and Iwaizumi closed up the shop, and began heading next door. It had taken much convincing, but Oikawa had convinced him to go with him for “moral support”. Oikawa counted it as a win in his convincing skill book, Iwaizumi counted it as a time that it was easier to go along with Oikawa’s antics rather than fight them.

They walked into the tattoo shop, the small area blissfully free of any noise indicating that anyone was there. Upon seeing Sugawara, Oikawa skipped to him, his arms open to give him a hug. Iwaizumi gave a very polite wave to Daichi which was returned in a like matter.

Sugawara led Oikawa to the chair and sat him on it and sitting in a rolling chair next to him. Sugawara seemed more excited than he was that he was getting a tattoo, but Oikawa smiled at him nonetheless. Daichi walked over, seating himself on the other side of Oikawa.

“So, what am I giving you today?” Daichi asked with a smirk on his face. It made Oikawa wonder if Sugawara plotted with Daichi to convince Oikawa to get a tattoo.

Oikawa held out his left wrist to Daichi. “I want a red rose on my wrist, please!”

Daichi nodded and began prepping Oikawa for the tattoo. Oikawa winced at the cold alcohol pad that cleaned his skin and shuddered at the razor that slid down the area, effectively ridding it of any hair. Daich put on a pair of latex gloves, fixing the needle on to the tattoo gun and dipping it in the ink. Upon seeing the needle, he grabbed for Sugawara’s hand. He looked over at his boyfriend who just gave him a reassuring smile and patted his hand.

“Are you ready?”

Oikawa nodded and Daichi began to press the needle into his skin. Oikawa bit his lip as the needle began to poke his skin, surprised at how much it didn’t hurt but it took a lot of effort not to squirm or move his wrist. Sugawara aced his fingers with Oikawa’s, moving his thumb back and forth in a soothing manner.

“You’re doing really great, Oikawa!”

Oikawa hummed, the noise barely audible over the buzzing of the gun. It was like this for a good hour, Oikawa trying his best to sit still and Sugawara holding his hand while whispering comforting words in his ear. After what seemed like forever, Daichi put the tattoo gun down and grinned at Oikawa.

“It’s done!” He pointed at Oikawa’s wrist.

Oikawa looked down, inspecting the small tattoo that was now on his wrist. He smiled happily, excited at how pretty it came out.

“Thank you, Dai-chan! This looks so pretty!” He proceeded to hold out his wrist to Sugawara. “Look how pretty, Kou-chan!”

Sugawara giggled and leaned over to peck Oikawa on the cheek. “It looks beautiful, just like you, Oikawa.”

Daichi pulled off his gloves and threw them in the trash, turning around to grab a small bandage to place over Oikawa’s wrist.

“Keep this on for two hours and keep in covered in the sun for a couple of weeks.” He leaned down and pulled out a small, square package of ointment. “Put this on twice a day also, okay?”

Oikawa nodded enthusiastically, the happy grin still plastered on his face. Daichi looked up to Iwaizumi, a grin similar to Sugawara’s forming on his lips. “Will you be getting one too, Iwaizumi-san?”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “No, I already have one on my arm and that’s fine for me.”

Daichi perked up at this and walked over to him. “Can I see?”

Iwaizumi pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a tribal tattoo on his upper arm. They began chatting about when he got it and Daichi showed some of his own on his upper arm, Iwaizumi leaning close to get a better look. Sugawara and Oikawa watched them with their undivided attention, snickering and whispering to each other.

“Kou-chan, are they _flirting?_ ” Oikawa asked behind fierce giggles, causing Daichi and Iwaizumi to glare at them.

“You know, Oikawa, I think they are!” Sugawara joined him with giggles of the same intensity.

Daichi rolled his eyes while Iwaizumi growled at Oikawa.

“Shut up, Assikawa!”

“Suga, honestly?”

Oikawa and Sugawara continued to laugh hysterically, drowning out Iwaizumi’s empty threats and Daichi’s complaints.


	6. Day 6- Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forever really could be a thing with Sugawara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this will be the last chapter! I decided not to do anything for day 7, but I think it's okay to end this here! Thanks for sticking with this story and for all your nice comments. Also, I'm really happy that this is my first completed chapter fic. :) Hopefully, I will be posting more oisuga in the future. ;) Thanks for reading. <3

Oikawa waved happily at the last customer of the day exiting the store, Iwaizumi giving them a polite goodbye as he locked the door behind them. Iwaizumi untied the apron from behind his back as Oikawa watched him with a sly look on his face. He shook his head, knowing Oikawa probably had some bad idea cooking in his head or was about to say something stupid. Iwaizumi hung up the apron in the office, returning to see Oikawa still staring at him with that smirk of his. He sighed and crossed his arms, levelling a glare at his friend.

“What’s the suspicious look for?”

Oikawa laughed and gave a shrug. “Oh, nothing, Iwa-chan!” He also began to untie his apron and he draped it over the counter. “I’m picking up Kou-chan to take him to my house. Maybe you could entertain Dai-chan for a while?” He walked over and nudged Iwaizumi with his elbow. Iwaizumi grunted and pushed the elbow away, but Oikawa noticed a faint blush on his face.

“Shut up, Stupidkawa.”

Oikawa just skipped behind him as they walked out the back door, locking in up behind them. Oikawa walked ahead of Iwaizumi, whistling a happy tune as they made their way to the tattoo shop. Oikawa had convinced Daichi to let Sugawara go just a tad early that day so he could bring him over to his house.

At this point, the two had already gone on many dates, so when Oikawa suggested they go on another one, Sugawara said he wanted to do something low-key at home. Oikawa jumped at the chance to cook Sugawara dinner and snuggle on the couch while watching movies, which in his mind sounded like a more heavenly than going somewhere where they would be surrounded by people. It was a level of intimacy that Oikawa wanted with Sugawara at all times, and he was giddy to have that opportunity today.

“What do you think I should make for Kou-chan tonight? It has to be perfect!”

“I really don’t care.”

“I think he mentioned he really likes spicy food, but what if I make it too spicy? I don’t know if I can make spicy food that’s also really good.”

“Oikawa—“

“Oh, goodness, Iwa-chan! What if this goes all wrong?!”

Iwaizumi shook his head and walked past Oikawa, ruffling his hair. “You’ll do fine, Oikawa. If he looked past your personality and fell for you, then I doubt you can really mess this up.”

Oikawa flushed and reached his hands up to fix his hair with a grumble. “You really think so?”

“Sure.”

“I think I’m in love with him and I just…ah, I guess I just want him to love me too.” Oikawa giggled nervously.

Iwaizumi sighed, putting his hand on the door to the tattoo shop. “He probably loves you too, honestly. You’re pretty tolerable to be around when you reveal your true feelings to others.”

Oikawa beamed, throwing his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, causing him to stumble back. “Oh, Iwa-chan! You’re so sweet to me!”

Iwaizumi scoffed, pushing his friend off of him. “Calm down, and keep that in your memory forever. I’m never saying it again!”

Oikawa just smiled brightly, entering the shop as Iwaizumi held the door for him, yelling out an enthusiastic “Kou-chan!” into the store. Daichi looked up from where he was giving a tattoo, giving a warm smile and a nod in greeting while Sugawara turned from where he was packing up his things and slinging a small bag over his shoulder. He waved to them and walked over to Oikawa, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“No public displays of affection in the store!” Daichi called out jokingly.

Oikawa chuckled and slung his arm around Sugawara’s shoulders. “Only if you stop checking Iwa-chan every time you come into my store!”

Iwaizumi spluttered while Daichi let out a long groan and Sugawara let out a loud laugh. Even the girl Daichi had been tattooing let out a chuckle. Oikawa waved goodbye to them both, giving Iwaizumi a wink over his shoulder that went unseen by Sugawara and Daichi.

Sugawara and Oikawa walked down the street in a comfortable silence, Oikawa moving his arm from around Sugawara’s shoulders so he could grab his hand and lace their fingers together. He looked down at Sugawara, giving him a small smile and bending down to kiss his cheek, causing the other man to flush. The two walking home together wasn’t an unusual occurrence in the ten months that they had been dating, however, Oikawa was flooded with a feeling of desire to do this forever. He wouldn’t mind this, walking Sugawara to his apartment, cooking for him, and being able to kiss him before he slept every night. The very thought of doing that made him smile to himself the rest of the way to his apartment. They walked upstairs slowly, fingers still interlaced together, sending each other small smiles and short pecks to the cheek.

Oikawa unlocked the door and led Sugawara in, the two taking off their shoes at the doorway. He turned around to Sugawara, taking his face between his hands and leaning down to kiss him. It wasn’t passionate or hot, but sweet and loving, Oikawa’s thumb rubbing at Sugawara’s cheek and Sugawara’s hand resting on Oikawa’s wrist. It was a minute before the two separated, resting their foreheads together and smiling at each other.

Oikawa was the first to separate from Sugawara, poking his nose lightly before making a beeline for the kitchen. “Go put on a movie while I start dinner?”

“Sure!” Sugawara made his way to the living room, turning on the television as he sat on the couch.

Oikawa kept himself busy in the kitchen, preparing the food and cooking it while listening to the comedy flick Sugawara had settled on. He found himself smiling when the funny parts came on, not because he found them funny but because Sugawara’s laugh was so adorable and infectious, he couldn’t help the happiness swelling inside his chest. It wasn’t long before dinner was done, serving it up on two plates and taking them out into the living room. He handed a plate to Sugawara who gave a soft “thank you” before he began to eat.

Oikawa looked at Sugawara as he ate, he did so in such a nice manner, but the smile on his face indicated that he was enjoying what Oikawa had made. He hoped he could make Sugawara smile like that every day, cook for him every day, and see him here in his house every day.

Sugawara looked at him, puzzled that he was staring. “Is there something on my face?”

Oikawa laughed quietly, reaching over to push a lock behind Sugawara’s ear. “Nope. I was just thinking about how in love I am with you.”

Sugawara flushed immediately, trying his hardest to bite back a smile. “Really, while I’m stuffing my face?”

Oikawa nodded with a hum, twirling his finger around a lock of Sugawara’s hair.  “I love you, Kou-chan.”

Sugawara smiled brightly. “I love you too, Oikawa.”

“Good! Now that’s settled, how about you watch the movie and not my beautiful face? I know it’s so hard to resist!”

Sugawara burst into a fit of giggles, Oikawa joining him after a few seconds.

It was moments like these that made Oikawa think maybe, just maybe, forever could really be a thing with Sugawara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fluffy for no reason. Also, should I make a separate iwadai fic for this AU?


End file.
